Development of the Internet has made information rich and varied, and a user can query for data information that the user needs to acquire by using an information query technology. A distributed information query technology is widely used because it rapidly finds user information that fits the user's intent.
An existing distributed information query method generally includes the following steps: generating a query request string according to a query term input by the user and other query conditions, making, by a computer, a query according to the query request string by using multiple query apparatuses in a distributed system, obtaining a query result and returning the query result to the user. When the user needs to search for query results in different languages, it is necessary to conduct a search respectively by using distributed systems in different languages, and then found query results in different languages are fed back to the user respectively.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, there are at least the following problems in the conventional techniques: the existing distributed information query method can only process an information query in the same language, and when a language is newly added, it is necessary to build a new query system; therefore, the existing information query methods and systems have a very complicated application, and a high cost in maintenance and development process.